reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:THE LAW CLAN
YESlek11.jpg|THE LAW Leader yeslek1 Carlosthe3.jpg|3rd in charge Carlos_The_3 ALLDAY2128.jpg|2nd in charge ALL_DAY21-28 Rdr rathskeller fork.jpg|We have currently changed are headquarters to Rathskeller Fork hahahahahahahah.jpg|CedrikJay is one of the most loyal members of are clan, he can fight, and he will always be there when you need him images (18).jpg|ALL_DAY21-28 visiting some friends at the Blackwater police station Reddeadredemption agentedgarross 800x600.jpg|yeslek1- THE LAW leader images (17).jpg|ALL_DAY21-28 takin down outlaws Rdr weapons.jpg|ALL_DAY21-28 reloading his mauser pistol, one gun becoming favored to THE LAW. Rdr wolves sons.jpg|ALL_DAY1-28 and CedrikJay working together Rdr ross in blackwater.jpg|yeslek saves the town from terror Rdr truth will set you free000.jpg|Yeslek1 plays a little joke on ALL_DAY21-28, luckily Yeslek wasn't killed. Rdr bounty pay.jpg|DJDeeXMan giving ALL_DAY21-28 his reward for capturing a bounty ALL_DAY & YESLEK.jpg|ALL_DAY21-28 & YESLEK1 getting ready to get on to a stagecoach to Thieves Landing 1903 Edgar Ross.jpg|YESLEK1-Leader of THE LAW Federal Agent backstabbr.jpg|A very loyal sherrif to our whole clan, Backstabber313 djdeexman.jpg|One of our loyal sheriffs, DJDeeXMan Today, we have lost a member of our clan, Dawson1272000, he and anyone he is with shall be punished. THE LAW CLAN JOIN TODAY!!!]] is a Red Dead Redemption posse. We are the law enforcement of red dead redemption. The leaders are yeslek1, Carlos_The_3, and ALL_DAY21-28. Rankings Deputies- the deputies are the backbone of our clan and we would not be successful without them. Lawmen-Are loyal to our sherrifs and will fight if they have to. Sheriffs- are fearless and the lawmen are always with them. Marshall- are fearless fighters who lay it all on the line. Federal Agent- there is only one person in the clan that has this rank and it is our leader. Deputies- Spanishfly2009, Camogirl88,Jmoneyvave,Epicsoilder25 Lawmen- ,frain2009, CedrikJay, Backstabber313 Sheriff- Who_Dat_Outlaw, Who_Dat_legend,DJDeeXMan,Grizzlybaird410 Marshall- Carlos_The_3, ALL_DAY21-28, Federal Agent- Yeslek1. We are Marshall, sherrifs, and lawmen. NO MAIN CHARACTERS!!! Are choice of weapons are the bolt action rifle and the Lemat Revolver. And are animal of choice is the American standard-bread. And are hq is in Rathskeller Fork. We like to do online gambling, free for all matches, private free roam ( as well as public ), undead overrun, and many other things. The rules are there is NO GETTING WANTED IN AMERICA!!!!! We are lawmen we dont kill are homeland. But you are more then welcome to kill mexicans in MEXICO ONLY THOUGH. Also there is no killing the clan members, if you do you will be kicked from the clan and the game session and will never be allowed to enter the clan. Also we don not telleport, and we are not a glitch clan. Also each one of our clan members has their own safehouse. It can be any house of your choice if it is not already taken. Also try not to be out of range saying the whole blackwater hotel or rigewood farm is yours you can share those two buildings considering there are so many beds and rooms. To join the clan you must have a gold weapon any of your choice preferably the bolt action rifle. Also we are still working on a initiation. These are the leaders characters of the clan and a description is given below located at the top of the page are the images, we will have are other members characters posted once we see who there being because there is many and we forget sometimes. External links Category:Posses }}